Nowadays, complex casting processes can be successfully managed using modern modeling and simulation tools for casting solidification. This allows better and targeted setting of microstructures and properties. For critical component regions, better mechanical properties can be set with a higher reproducibility in the casting process. For thick-walled regions of cast components, for example in flange regions of housings for gas turbines or steam turbines, it is difficult in casting processes to set the homogenous globular microstructure, which may be required by way of example, during the graphite formation. This is because of the poor dissipation of heat and solidification energy. The result is a drop in the mechanical characteristic values as the wall thickness of these highly stressed component regions increases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,000 discloses a process for controlling the grain size during a casting process.